F.E.A.R. Online
F.E.A.R. Online, also known as F.E.A.R. Origin Online, was a free-to-play multiplayer game developed by Inplay Interactive, published by Aeria Games & Entertainment and licenced by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Originally, as with F.E.A.R. Combat, the player had to be registered on the official website to get an activation code and play, however to the large request for beta keys and some keys not working, it was made available for anyone to download and play. The latest beta was released on May 27th, 2014. However, the game was officially shut down its servers on May 13, 2015 due to lack of support and patches. F.E.A.R. Origin Online uses an updated Lithtech Jupiter EX engine, last seen in Gotham City Impostors. It also utilizes the source code from 2009's F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Assets from Monolith's title have also been used in this upcoming title. Unlike F.E.A.R. Combat, Origin Online will have a 4 player co-op story mode as well as single-player. Confirmed PvP modes include "Deathmatch" and "Team Deathmatch," as well as a new "Horror" mode and "Soul King." Amongst other enemies, the game will feature swarms of Abominations, ATC Forces, Replica Forces and Remnants, as well as new enemies. Characters ATC *'Benedict' (default character): While Benedict was wandering around after his discharge, he applied as an ATC security guard in Sweden. Sweden branch discovered he has supernatural potential and hired him as a security guard. *'Bill Walker:' One of the most respected veteran members of the ATC Black Ops. His psychic tendencies make him a candidate for Project Harbringer. *'Crimson:' His original name was Chris, sibling of Jason. He cried for help but his brother misjudged and abandoned him when the Wade Elementary School incident occurred. He is now known as Crimson, the strong and fearless warrior shaped by A.T.C. bio-experiment. *'Natalie:' The Russian ATC branch found a girl in their gifted educational center with huge innate power. She became a ATC Supernatural Soldier following 10 years of brainwashing and experiments amplifying her power. *'Dominic Jarvis:' Dominic is thought to be the man behind a number of serial murders, though he was never convicted. It is rumored that the only reason he now works for the ATC is because they hold evidence that could incriminate him. *'Fernando Silva:' The ATC recruited Fernando after he made a name for himself as a hired gun for a South American drug cartel *'Valentina Dario:' The ATC recruited Valentina at a young age after discovering her natural psychic powers. She currently has only limited control over these powers, but they are powerful enough that the ATC is keeping close watch on her development. *'Infected Manon Petit:' Mutated and crazed, Armachan's infected Manon Petit is vicious and unrelenting. comes with 3 psionic slots. TF *'Jack Conrad' (default character): Jack is a former navy SEAL who showed a strong aptitude in leadership. He has excelled at every task he was given in the SEALs, and it was only natural that the TF sought to secure his services. *'Emily Roth:' She became an American Soldier without knowing her brother is in F.E.A.R. team. Her outstanding army record saw her assigned to F.E.A.R. team. After she was transferred, she found her brother while on a mission with another F.E.A.R. team. *'Eric Roth:' First Lieutenant and veteran of his squad, he has long been aware of his sister's mission and has secretly aided her. After her transfer, he was forced to confront her during a mission with the F.E.A.R. squad. *'Jason Blair:' Jason is Crimson's older brother. They lost their parents prior to entering Wade elementary school and being chosen as A.T.C.'s experiment. When he became a Delta Force, he found out A.T.C. was behind the incident which caused the loss of his brother and investigated as TF. *'Erica Lin:' A former US intelligence operator, Erica serves as liaison between the TF and the United States Government. She is also one of the best in the business at uncovering secrets, and is often called on for informational support in covert activities *'Manon Petit:' As beautiful as she is deadly, Manon Petit is capable of healing as she is harming. (infect by a virus and captured by Armachan, now served armachan) *'Vincent:' Vincent is a Delta Force operative with an incredibly high psychic potential, though this has come at the cost of mental instability. *'Mark Edwin:' Mark Edwin is a weapons expert that has earned the respect and admiration of his peers. They say there is no weapon that he hasn't already mastered, and he's just as deadly with a short blade as he is with a large caliber rifle. Campaigns *Tutorial *Subway Panic *Fire Storm *Tunnel Videos F.E.A.R. Origin Online Debut Trailer New game 2012 HD|First trailer for F.E.A.R. Origin Online. F.E.A.R. Origin Online ("2012" COOP game) Trailer 2 HD|Second F.E.A.R. Origin Online trailer. F.E.A.R. Origin Online (AKA F.E.A.R. 4) Brand trailer HD 2012|Third game trailer featuring a franchise release timeline. F.E.A.R. Origin Online New Official Trailer (2013 new FEAR game) HD FE4R|Trailer featuring a new gameplay map. FEAR Origin Online Gameplay.|Full playthrough. F.E.A.R. Origin Online Gameplay-1|Playthrough in the Korean arcade. F.E.A.R. Online Trailer (F2P 2013)|The Launch Trailer of the Beta version. Screenshots FEAR_Origin_Online.jpg|The previous title of the game before it was renamed. FEAR Origin Online 5.jpg|First Screenshot of the early Metro Level. FEAR Origin Online 4.jpg|Second Screenshot of the Metro level. FEAR Origin Online 3.jpg|A screenshot level of the Armacham Headquarter. FEAR Origin Online 2.jpg|Third screenshot of the metro level. FEAR Origin Online 1.jpg|Fourth screenshot of the Metro level. One of the Map from F.E.A.R. Origin Online Downfall..jpg|Downfall map. Concept Art Wade Hospital Concept art.jpg|Wade Hospital concept art. Armacham Factory.jpg|Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters concept art. Armacham Facility..jpg|ATC Headquarters concept art. Fear online-2316541.jpg|Concept art of an enemy in the game External links * Official Youtube page * Official Facebook page * Download Here * Downloadable Content ru:F.E.A.R. Online Category:Games Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Category:F.E.A.R. Online